


Hot Flash: A Bluefrost Timestamp

by TheIttyBitty



Series: Beyond the Bluefrosts [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bath Sex, Bathtub Sex, Bathtubs, Bottom Dean, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Timestamp, Top Castiel, compliments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 14:46:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10699194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIttyBitty/pseuds/TheIttyBitty
Summary: Dean may never get used to the cold of his new home, but at least he has someone to keep him warm.





	Hot Flash: A Bluefrost Timestamp

Dean will never get used to the cold. Even if he lives in these mountains for a hundred years, he'll never stop loathing that constant chill. Most of the castle is blissfully warm, thankfully, but he can't stay inside forever, and to go out means to be cold. He has warm clothes now, thick leggings to go under his trousers, fur cloaks and mittens and hats, but nothing can ever quite stop the cold. Cold is in the bones here, it's a way of life, like an old mutt that everyone has grown used to. Not Dean, not ever.

“We've only been here for a month.” Jo points out, looking as if she's barely refraining from making a face, “Give it some time.”

“I don't _want_ to give it time.” Dean says petulantly. They've just come back from a trip to the library, and while Dean is always happy to be out and about, he's much less delighted about the temperature..

“I like the snow!” Announces Sam, who strides next to Dean on increasingly long legs. Soon he'll be taller than Dean, which is absolutely unacceptable.

Sam and Mary came for Dean's wedding to King Castiel a mere week prior, and plan to stay a week more. It's too short a time, but Dean will take everything he can get. 

“ _You_ don't have to put up with it for the rest of your life.” Dean reminds him. 

“I don't think I'd mind it.” Sam admits, “I enjoy it here.”

Dean huffs, breath unfurling into clouds in front of his face, “I enjoy it too, but I don't enjoy the cold.”

They step into the entrance hall, and start down a hallway. Slowly, they warm. Hot water piped through the castle walls and floors keep the whole place toasty, but Dean barely ever feels truly warm anymore, not like home. Home, everything was warm. A plains nation, flatlands as far as the eye could see. Hot as a fire every day of his life, and now he lives surrounded by snow. 

He doesn't mention this to Castiel, of course. He doesn't complain about things such as this to his new husband. There's nothing to be done about it in any case, it will only make him seem like a nag, and he doesn't want to put Castiel off so soon. He mentions it to Jo and Sam only because he knows that they'll keep it to themselves. He won't let anyone else see his unhappiness. 

 

Unfortunately, other people are occasionally very perceptive. 

“What's bothering you?” Castiel asks from the other end of the desk. When he said he wanted he and Dean to be equal, he was very serious. He has cleared one half of his enormous oak desk and set Dean up on it. Together, they work on paperwork, designs, requests from the citizens. It's menial, but Dean enjoys being a part of things, knowing what's going on. 

“I'm sorry?” Dean acknowledges him. He'd been immersed in plans for a public bath, and didn't hear his husband speak.

“Something has you vexed, what is it?”  
  
“No, nothing is the matter.”

But Castiel continues to look at him, and Dean knows he'll have to give it up sooner or later.

“I'm only cold.” He says. 

“Would you like a blanket?”

“I hardly think that's appropriate for a king.”

“Who would say? No one would dare.”  
  
At his fierce tone, Dean smothers a laugh with a hand over his mouth. “Thank you, but I'm alright.”

Castiel doesn't argue, but he continues to send worried looks Dean's way.

 

Dean has not fully moved out of his own rooms. He has them, still, in case in needs them. For what, he can't say, only that he might. Nevertheless, he spends most nights in Castiel's suit, in Castiel's bed.

Tonight is no exception. He comes in through the sitting room to the bedroom, sitting down on the bed to take his shoes off.

“Castiel?” He calls out, when he doesn't see his husband.

“In the bath, my love.” Comes his reply, “Why don't you join me?”

There's a moment of hesitation on Dean's part, but not because of any uncomfort, or lack of want. It stems instead from a need to savor this moment, the thrill of arousal as he realizes that there's an attractive man waiting for him, naked and wet, in the bath. 

“I'll be a moment.” He says. 

He strips slowly, taking the time to lay his clothes neatly on the end of the bed. His circlet comes off his his head and goes onto the bedside table. 

When he enters the steaming bathroom, he's completely nude, half-engorged cock bobbing between his thighs eagerly. Castiel is sprawled out in the sunken marble bath, big enough for ten people, with his elbows on the edge. He watches Dean approach with hooded eyes, his tongue darts out to wet his bottom lip. 

Dean follows the edge of the pool around to Castiel and enters the water quite near him. He can't help the sigh that escapes him as he's submerged in the hot water. It chases the cold from him, and he ducks his head under only to come back up and shake the water from his hair. 

He finds Castiel watching him.

“Is there something interesting?” Dean wonders. 

“You.” Castiel says bluntly, “Always you.”

Dean looks away, fighting the blush that warms his cheeks. They're married, yes, but he's barely known this man a handful of weeks. Castiel, though... he has an intensity about him that Dean doesn't understand. 

There's a movement in the water, and suddenly Castiel's hand in on his jaw.

“Don't do that,” He says, albeit gently, “You know how I find you.”

“I-” Dean stops to take in a breath, he finds it impossible to do past the emotion in his chest, “It's too much.”

Castiel's hand on his jaw turns him back toward the man, into a kiss that's wet, hot, deep. Dean can't breathe, he doesn't want to, and when they part for breath, Castiel nips at his bottom lip.

“When will you believe that I tell you only the truth?” He asks, “When will you believe that you deserve this?”

“I don't know.” Dean breathes. It's a rhetorical question, he's sure, but what else is there to do?

Castiel kisses him on the jaw, behind his ear. “You are the most enchanting creature i've met in all my days. You... arouse me.”

“Oh,” Dean sighs, closing his eyes as Castiel nips a path down his throat.

“The first night we met, in the kitchens,” Castiel runs a hand up Dean's back to grip the hair at the base of his skull, he growls into the hollow of Dean's throat, “I wanted to bend you over the table and take you. Sheathe myself in you.”

Dean is gasping for breath, chest flushed. He's so hard that he might burst. He can feel Castiel's own arousal against his hip. 

Castiel's tongue snakes into Dean's ear, his free hand comes down to grip Dean's cock loosely. So loosely. “Would you have liked that? Hmm? Would you have liked my hand on your back? My cock buried inside you?”

“ _Oh_!” Dean squeaks, already so close to release that it's embarrassing. 

Slowly, though, Castiel lets up. His hand leaves Dean's cock. He presses another kiss to Dean's throat, and then back up.

“What are you doing?” Dean whines.

“Come, lay on your back for me?” He's gesturing to the floor at the edge of the bathtub. His words sound like an order, but Dean knows they're a request. All Dean has to do is say no, he knows this. Even after such a short time with the man, some things are clear.

“What will you do for me?” Dean teases, but he's already moving forward.

Castiel grins, giddy, “Anything.”

“Hmm.” Dean says, hopping up onto the ledge of the bath, “I'll think of something later.”

He spreads his legs and lets Castiel come between them, his hands on Dean's thighs, on his ass. 

“May I?” He asks, his voice barely a whisper. Every time, he asks, and this is how Dean knows that the dirty talk, the manhandling, it's a game. It's only a game. Castiel is a gentle soul, and he would never do anything to Dean without asking. 

Dean leans back onto the tile floor on his elbows, body spayed out for Castiel's perusal, “You may.” He says. 

Castiel leans forward to kiss him before reaching up behind Dean to swipe a jar from the shelf. He must also see Dean shift uncomfortably as his elbows protest to the hard floor, because he grabs a towel. 

“Here,” He says, cupping a hand around Dean's elbow in a silent request to lift. He slips the towel under one elbow, then the other. 

The water in the bath is so high that it sloshes over onto the tile floor at the smallest movement, and it's already flooding the towel.

“It'll get soaked.” Dean protests.

“No need for you to be uncomfortable.”

He goes to screw the cap off the solution, and again Dean thinks of the water, “Won't it just wash away?”

Castiel grins at him, “Not this,” He says conspiratorially, “I had it made especially.”

Dean raises his eyebrows, unable to contain the flower of amusement blossoming in his chest, “Did you? That's a little presumptuous, don't you think?”

Castiel's grin doesn't falter as he leans forward to kiss Dean again, pointer finger circling gently around Dean's hole, “I think you'll enjoy it.”

Dean does nothing to keep from sighing as the tip of Castiel's finger works slowly into him. He closes his eyes and tips back his head so that his husband can get at the spot on Dean's neck that he loves. Sure enough, it's mere moments before Castiel's tongue is in the dip of his clavicle. 

This dance is new to Dean, this pushing and pulling, tongues and teeth and cocks. He's only been eighteen for two months, was married off the day after his birthday, and here he is now. He's a king, with another king above him, a king with two fingers inside him. 

He'll never get used to Castiel's mouth on him, on his nipples until they're red from nibbling, placing tender kisses down the shaft of his cock, sucking him down until he hits the back of Castiel's throat.

Dean's back arches, he's gasping, his toes are curling where they're on Castiel's shoulders.

“I'm-” He gasps, “I'm-” He comes, spilling into Castiel's mouth before he means to. He feels no guilt about it, though, as the man is humming around his cock, looking to all the world as if he's been given a gift. When he finally pulls back, he gives the softening head a loving lick. 

“You're so beautiful.” He says, pulling himself up over Dean, leading his cock to Dean's entrance.

Embarrassed, Dean looks away, only to have Castiel kiss his jaw as he begins to enter his partner.

“You _are_.” He insists, “You're so gorgeous. Kiss me?”

How can Dean refuse? How could he ever? He turns back to Castiel and kisses him with an open mouth and a soaring heart. It's difficult to believe that Castiel might mean everything he says to Dean, but he treats Dean like it's all true. 

Castiel thrusts slowly inside of him while they kiss, a truly unique sensation that has Dean hardening again between them, seeking more, more. Moments before he comes, Castiel reaches up to frame Dean's face with his hands. “I can see the entire universe in your eyes.”

For a moment, Dean believes him. 

For a moment, he can't ever imagine being cold again. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [catch me on tumblr](https://deanlightful.tumblr.com/)


End file.
